Dropped
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me. Sakura's life couldn't be better, she's got great friends, a good boyfriend and soon she going to have a stepfather and a stepbrother. it's great, but what'll happen when she finds her relationship with Kiba falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

Sand: I'm back!

Sakura: YAY!!

Kiba: Sand owns nothing but the plot.

Sakura: Own with chapter one

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

16 year old Sakura Haruno sighed; she plopped on her bed and dropped her sketch book on the floor. On the page was a sketch of a beautiful wedding dress. It was for Sakura's mom, Tsunade. Tsunade's boyfriend Jiraiya had asked her to marry him. Tsunade had made sure her daughter was ok with it, before she had said yes. She had asked Sakura to design her dress, and Sakura's friends Saki and Ino to make it. All three girls were talented at their respective assignments. But Sakura had a problem and it was making it hard for her to sketch her mothers' dress. Kiba, Sakura's boyfriend, had been distant lately. And it had Sakura worried.

"I wish I knew what was bugging him." She murmured to herself as she sat up. She reached down and picked up the book. She sighed again as she stared at the picture of the dress, it was almost done. Then she could give it to Ino and Saki and the rest was up to them. She was glad Jiraiya and her mom had chosen to have a summer wedding. If they had picked to have their wedding in the fall or winter or spring she wouldn't have been able to help as much as she was. Tsunade had picked Sakura to be her Maid of Honor, and Sakura's best friends, Saki, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino to be her bridesmaids. Jiraiya had picked his adopted son, Naruto, to be his Best Man, and Naruto's best friends, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba to be his groomsmen.

"Maybe one of the guys know." She murmured, as she stood up, "Besides, maybe one of Raymans' Double cheeseburgers with fries and a coke will help my imagination." With that she called all the guys, except Kiba he would blow a gasket, and told them to meet to meet her at Raymans'.

"Hey, Sakura, or should I say Naruto's big sister." Shikamaru smirked.

"Ah, that's right I have the privilege of getting to be even bossier to Naruto." Sakura said with a grin as she took a sip of her soda.

"Aw, shut up I'm only younger by a couple of months." Naruto grumbled as they sat down with her.

"Ok, it's obvious you called us here for a reason, what's up?" Neji asked.

"Well, ok look you can't laugh, you do and, well you already know what I can do, got it." She threatened lightly finishing up her sandwich and turning to her fries.

"We won't, trust me, we won't" Sasuke replied, as the rest nodded.

"Ok, well, Kiba has been acting weird and I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with him?" She said, looking each one of them in the eye.

"He has, he seems normal to me." Shikamaru said, it was a small detail but Sakura had noticed how all the guys had shifted slightly and how Sasuke and Naruto had quit looking at her.

"Oh, guess it's just me then." She murmured, taking some fries and offering some to the guys, Naruto and Sasuke took some.

"Maybe he's planning something." Sasuke suggested.

"Oh, like what?" She asked.

"Like we'd tell you even if we knew." Neji said with a smirk.

"So mean." She said with a pout.

"We gotta go, we'll talk to ya later, ok Sakura." Sasuke said as they stood up, she nodded.

"Tell Jiraiya I'll be home late so don't wait up." Naruto yelled as they headed out.

"Alright!" She called before the door shut.

"They were soooo lying." She murmured to herself.

"Mom I'm home!" Sakura called as she entered their apartment. Jiraiya had asked Tsunade and Sakura to move in with him and Naruto, but Tsunade and Sakura had agreed that they weren't ready for that (that had been at Jiraiya and Tsunade's six month anniversary).

"In here." Something was wrong, her mom's voice had been wobbly, like she was crying.

"Mom, what happened?" Sakura asked as she entered her moms' bedroom.

"H-he broke up with me." Tsunade sobbed, she was a wreck, she was in her pajamas, curled up in her bed. Her hair was a mess, her make-up running down her cheeks with her tears.

"Wh-what, why? The wedding is a month away." Sakura cried in shock.

"We were fighting ab-about you and Kiba, and I told him that if he didn't like the choices my daughter makes then he could leave an-and he told me that he would and not to expect a wedding." By now Tsunade had broke down completely. Sakura held her mother until she fell asleep. Sakura left her mother a note, and walked out of the apartment, she had a bone to pick with Jiraiya. She took a train to Naruto and Jiraiya's apartment, and knocked hard on their front door when she arrived.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door; she pushed past him into the apartment, carefully dodging dirty laundry, old ramen cartons, and dirty dishes. She wheeled around to face him as he followed her into the living room. He watched her warily, knowing how bad her temper could be.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"What is wrong with you?!? You let a woman who is perfect for you slip away. You had her in your arms, your wedding was a month away and you fought and broke up with her because you didn't like **_MY_** decision." He knew she was pissed, she wasn't yelling, when she was really mad she didn't yell. He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let get a word out.

"What do my choices have to do with you anyway!?! So what if I screw up, it's what we teenagers do!! I thought you understood that seeing as you have a teenaged son!! Me and my mom had a good home, good system, we understood each other, and knew how to treat each other, and we knew what to do around each other. And then, **_YOU_** came along and we got screwed up and we fought a bit but we adjusted, that's what we do, we adjust, we adjusted when dad died, we adjusted when we moved here, and we adjusted when you came into our lives. And now you've broken my mother, and you've screwed up our system and our home. So I have a question for you." By now her face was red from anger and she was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked quietly ashamed at what he had put the two through.

"Do you love my mom?" He looked at her in shock.

"Yes."

"Then don't let her go, she loves you, and you make her happier than she's been in a long, long time. So, just go back to her, and make her happy again. I'll handle my choices regarding Kiba." She muttered. He stared at her in surprise.

"Doubt she'll take me back now." He murmured.

"Who knows my best friend, better than me, hmmm?" She grinned, "Just wait till tomorrow, then she'll be willing to listen, okay." He nodded and she left.

'Fixing mom's problem easy, fixing my own not so easy.' She thought as she headed back home. A flash of wild brown hair caught her eye, she turned her head. There was Kiba, she grinned and opened her mouth to call him, but stopped when a girl ran up to him, and they walked off together.

'He wouldn't be cheating one me would he?' She asked herself, 'No, that's probably some family member of his that I haven't met yet.'

She nodded to herself and once again started off to her apartment. When she got back, her mom was still asleep so she changed into her pajamas, made some ramen for her dinner. She sat in her room with the radio on and finished her mom's wedding dress sketch.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: Uh oh trouble in paradise for Sakura and Kiba, and Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Sakura: Hopefully everything gets back to normal.

Kiba: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand: Here's chapter two

Sakura: I have a bad feeling about this.

Sand: It'll be fine.

Kiba: Sand owns nothing but the plot.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hey, Dog-boy." Sakura said into her phone affectionately.

"Hey, Sakura." He muttered tiredly.

"Late night?" She asked grinning.

"Yeah, me and the guys were out."

"Hmm, hey, I was wondering."

"What?"

"You wanna go out tonight, we've haven't gone out in forever." She said as she walked down the aisle at the grocery store.

"I can't I have this thing." He murmured.

"A thing?" She was confused.

"A family thing."

"Oh, ok, well have fun."

"Yeah sure." She giggled at his sarcasm.

"Ah, I better go, some lady's trying to take the bacon I clearly had marked off." She said with a smile.

"Go get her, Tiger." He said, she giggled and they hung up.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"It's HOPELESS!!" Ino cried as she leaned back on Sakura's couch. Sakura glanced up from her sketch book. Ino and Saki had sent up their sewing stuff in Sakura's living room.

"It looks fine to me." She said glancing at the dress, it was almost done, which was a good thing considering the wedding was in a week and a half.

"No we can't get the silk part of the skirt right." Saki said with a moan as she joined Ino on the couch. Tenten glanced over from her flower arranging and smiled at the sight of the living room, the floor was covered in fabric and flower petals.

"Here are some refreshments." Hinata setting down a tray with tea and cookies on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Hina-chan." They said getting up to get some. Hinata then walked over to the dress worked on it for a few seconds then stepped back.

"There." The other girls crowded around to see.

"Hinata you're a genius."

"Wow, that's awesome"

"Cool."

"Love it" The girls couldn't believe their eyes, it was amazing, it wasn't exactly what Sakura had drawn but it was just as beautiful.

"You really think so?" She asked, they nodded with grins on their faces.

"OH let's go to Raymans' to celebrate the completion of the dress and the bouquets." Ino cried a few hours later.

"Sure I could go for a burger." Sakura said with a grin. They all laughed as they headed out towards Raymans'

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Cotton Candy Baby, you could have called Mommy or left Mommy a note so Mommy would know where you were." Tsunade cried the second Sakura answered her phone.

"Oi with the piglets, I'm sorry Mom, and you do realize you said Mommy three times in the same sentence?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, look tell the girls I said thanks for the dress and the flowers."

"Okay, will do."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, mom."

"I'm getting married." Tsunade sounded happy yet sad at the same time.

"I know" Sakura smiled lightly.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, you better believe it the wedding is a week and a half away."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Me either." Sakura was happy for her mother.

"I'll talk to you later, Cotton Candy Baby."

"Bye Mommy." They hung up.

"Mom says thanks for everything." Sakura told the girls when they came back from getting their re-fills.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ino replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey isn't that Kiba on the dance floor, who is that with him?" Saki asked pointing towards the crowded dance floor Sakura turned to look. There dancing near the edge of the dance floor was Kiba, and with him was the girl Sakura had seen him with the day before. They were dancing closely.

'Definitely not a relative, wait I thought he had a family thing to go to." She thought to herself. Tears came to her eyes, he was cheating on her. Kiba Inuzuka was cheating on her. And she couldn't even think of anything to do about it. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sakura?" Hinata called, she ignored her, but Kiba heard, he looked up and saw Sakura heading out of the club.

"Sakura!?" He called following her.

"Go away." She snapped walking towards the subway station, Kiba followed.

"Sakura, stop, wait slow down." He yelled, she kept walking.

"Leave me alone."

"Wait, wait, wait, let's talk" He said, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"You wanna talk, ok we'll talk, about how you were cheating on me, and lying to me, an-and," Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, "Was she the only one?"

"What?"

"WAS SHE THE ONLY ONE!?!" She screamed at him.

"No." He whispered looking away from her, she let out a sob and let her tears fall.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't, just don't, no more lies." She whispered.

"Saku-" Once again she interrupted him.

"It's over." With that she turned and walked away.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" He called, but it was useless, she continued walking. He had never felt so low, but he had brought this on himself. He couldn't believe he had lost the only girl that had put up with his crap.

"Sakura." He whispered as she disappeared into the crowd.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR" Sakura sobbed into her pillow. Her mom rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Oh God, I'm so so sorry"

"Mom?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Do you mind if I visit Kabuto and the rest tomorrow?" She asked.

"Go for it, Honey." Sakura nodded, rolled over and fell asleep.

"Poor thing." Tsunade whispered as she sat next to Jiraiya on the couch.

"Want me to get him for her." He asked.

"No she'll be ok." Tsunade replied, curling up with him.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sand: Man, I'm trying to make these chapters long but it's just not working out for me.

Kiba: Read and review

Sakura: Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sand: Well, the hurricane has hit, now what's a girl to do? Oh, and Tayuya is gonna be different but that's just cause I'm not sure how she acts!

Sakura: Get revenge!

Kiba: Forgive me?

Sand and Sakura: 9Blank look9

Kiba: On with the story!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed, she had a horrible headache, and felt SUPER gross cause she has fallen asleep in her clothes. Then she remembered the other reason she felt crappy: she had found out Kiba was cheating on her and had broken up with him. She sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she entered her room again she saw her gym bag was already packed for her, she smiled and changed into a pair of capris and a tank top, and grabbed the bag. She didn't need to check and make sure she had everything she needed, she trusted her mom.

"Mom, Jiraiya, I'm leaving!" She called as she headed out the door ten minutes later.

"Ok!" her mom replied.

"How did she know I was here?" Jiraiya whispered to her.

"She's my kid." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

Sakura headed to the subway station and caught the next train to her old town. She was heading over to The Sound Gym. When her dad was alive and her and her mom and him lived in this city she used to go there all the time, she was a favorite of the managers'. She was friends with everyone there, except Kabutos' dad, who was the owner, Orochimaru. He was a creep, Tsunade and Sakura's old friends didn't like him either. A bell rang at the door when she entered the Gym.

"Hello, welcome to The Sound Gym, if you act now you can get a life-time membership card." A bored tone came from the counter, Sakura grinned.

"Hey Tayuya, working the counter today?" she called stepping over.

"Sakura! I thought we'd never see you around here again, kid." The older girl said happily.

"Just you working today?" Sakura asked grinning.

"Just me and Kabuto, well, unless you count Orochimaru." Tayuya smirking.

"Cool, except for the Orochimaru thing, I'll be in the changing room." She headed to the women's' changing room, and changed into the black wife beater and light blue gym shorts her mom had packed her, and headed out to the gym area.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." she turned at the voice and grinned at it's owner.

"Kabuto!" she cried giving him a hug.

"Hey! Long time no see." He said laughing.

"I know! Sorry I haven't come to visit sooner." she said as they started to walk towards the punching bags and miniature boxing ring.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just wondering why my favorite customer is mad." He said turning to look her in the eye.

"Guy problems," She answered shrugging lightly.

"I thought you and Gaara were over?" he asked confused.

"Oh, we are, new guy, new problems, but basically same story Sakura screwed up and fell for the bad boy …. Again." She muttered, he nodded and watched as she headed over to on of the punching bags and started attacking it with everything she had.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Tayuya asked.

"Some new guy hurt her." He muttered, Tayuya frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Tayuya I'm sure she can handle it." he said as he walked off to his fathers' office.

"Stupid, lousy, no good, lying, cheating, jerk." Sakura grunted with each punch.

"I do hope you're not talking about me, my dear." Sakura tried to repress her shudder, it was Orochimaru

"No not you." she said as she continued to vent her anger.

"Then who?" he asked, stepping into her personal space, she glanced around out of the corner of her eye for Tayuya or Kabuto, neither were in sight.

'Go figure.' she thought to herself as she tried to ignore Orochimarus' presence. Soon she started picturing Kiba instead of the punching bag, her hits came faster, and harder, then his image was replaced with the girl he had been with, and she hit faster. _**BANG **_! The punching bag snapped from it's chain and fell to the ground, Sakura stood there gasping for breath glaring at it, as Kabuto and Tayuya came running in.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked.

"I think she got to mad." Tayuya guessed, neither wanted to mess with Sakura when she was like this.

"Well, I think that was an amazing show of power." Orochimaru said with one of his half evil smirks as he walked over to them, they frowned as he continued on to his office. Sakura's phone rang and she turned her glare to it instead.

"What!?" she snapped as she answered it.

"Sa-Sakura-chan." it was Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." She said, felling super guilty, she should have checked who it was before she snapped.

"I-it's alright. I was just calling to see if you were ok, after what happened last night, who was that girl he was with?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I guess, and that girl is his new girlfriend." Sakura responded, as she sat down on a bench with her bottle of water.

"He wasn't."

"He was, he had it all down, the cheating, the lying, and the whole shebang." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Awww, how we all get together at Raymans'? You can get whatever you want. I'll pay." Hinata said.

"Alright I'll go, but you're not paying." Sakura replied.

"We'll see." the two girls laughed, and a few minutes later hung up.

"Who was that?" Tayuya asked.

"One of my new friends, Hinata." Sakura responded, jumping up and heading over to one of the treadmills. She worked out for a few more hours trying to rid herself of all anger, until her phone rang, she glanced at it and saw it was Naruto.

"Yo." she said answering her phone, heading back towards the women's locker room.

"SAAAKURRA-CHAAN!" He cried into the phone she could almost picture his idiotic grin.

"That's the name I was given, was sup?" she asked.

"Kiba wants-" She hung up. She hummed to herself as she changed back into her regular clothes as she waited for him to call back. Her phone rang, but this time it was Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." she said answering it.

"Sakura, Kiba-" again she hung up. She threw her gym stuff into her bag, brushed her hair, and pulled it back up into it's high ponytail, her bangs fell gracefully into her right eye. Again her cell went off, she groaned in annoyance, saw it was Shikamaru and answered.

"Look, I don't care what Kiba wants I'm not talking to him and for that matter I'm not talking to any of you because you all knew about it and never told me." With that she hung up before he could reply.

Soon, she was out on the street headed back towards the subway station, she would head home, take a shower, and call the girls to see if they were still going to Raymans'. She sighed, she had missed living here, she could still see, in her mind's eye, exactly where everything was. She grinned and headed over to the smoothie shop, her and Temari used to work at, the guys used to hang out there just to annoy them. The bell chimed as she entered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my pink haired maiden," Said the owner, Mike.

"Hey, Mike, ugh I missed you." she said as he squeezed the breath out of her, with the force of his hug.

"Don't kill her Mike, or at least wait till I get a hug." Temari said from behind him. Sakura grinned and hugged the older girl with everything she had.

"Hey how are you I haven't heard or seen you since …… yeah." Temari broke off nervously and glanced over her shoulder, Sakura caught sight of the boys, most glaring at her, except Deidara.

"I'm ok, I guess," Before Sakura knew it she was crying her eyes, out and Temari was leading her to an empty booth, yelling to Mike she was taking a break.

"Heeey, what's the matter." She asked rubbing the younger girls' back.

"h-he wa-was che-cheating on m-me an-and I br-broke up with him, bu-but I-I re-really, re-really li-like him and wa-want to fo-forgive hi-him, bu-but I ca-can't and I-I-I-" Sakura sobbed into Temari's shoulder while the blonde tried to comfort her, neither noticed the boys get up and sit at their booth.

"Who, sweetie, who cheated on you?" Temari asked softly, pulling Sakura up to look her in the eye.

"Ki-Kiba." She murmured, wiping her face.

"The leader of The Wolfs?" Sasori asked, both girls jumped in surprise, then Sakura, hesitantly nodded.

"But you guys are under no circumstances aloud to hurt him, in anyway got it." She said sternly, she could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted to get Kiba back for what he did, but she wouldn't allow it.

"OH, hey mom's wedding is in two days, you think ya'll can come?" She asked a few minutes later, they all stared at her in shock.

"Tsunade's getting married?!?" Kankuro and Temari cried.

"Oh yeah forgot ya'll didn't know." and thus she told them the story of Jiraiya and Tsunade

"Ok, so you're going to be related to a Wolf through marriage and you dated a Wolf, jeez louise Pinky." Kankuro muttered, Sakura grinned at him.

"Their actually really nice people, they remind me a lot of you guys, so if you do come will ya'll promise not to do anything, I'll talk to them to, I don't want this day to be ruined for my mom?" she asked them pleadingly.

"No," Gaara murmured, Sakura looked at him hurt.

"I don't do promises, their annoying, I won't start anything, and if any of these idiots do I'll deal with them." He muttered.

"Thanks, Panda-chan!" she cried out happily, she was the only one to ever get away with calling him that. The others smiled, knowing she was ok again, they hung out for a few more hours, till Sakura had to leave or else she'd be late meeting the girls.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: well, there ya go coming up next chapter: the girls meeting, Sakura talks to the Wolfs about the wedding, and the rehearsal for the Wedding!!!!

Sakura: Read and Review, Please and Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Sand: here's chapter 4, it's gonna end soon, I told you this one would be short

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot, we hope.

Kiba: on with the chapter

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura groaned as she raced across the hall from the bathroom to her room, she was trying to hurry up and get ready to meet the girls. She was soooo running late; she wouldn't be surprised if Ino tried to beat her down for it. Once she was ready she raced down the hall, pulled on her tennis shoes, called her goodbyes and ran out the door. She ran down the street and down into the subway.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I stayed at the gym longer than expected than I ran into my old friends and we got to talking." Sakura cried as she sat down in front of the drink they had ordered her.

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad you showed up and you're ok." Saki answered.

"Yeah, I mean how could he do that to you, you're the best person he's gone out with, trust me." Ino said, Sakura smiled at how much her friends cared.

"I just can't believe the guys never told me" she said swirling her soda.

"What are you talking about the guys tried to tell you a bunch of times, they hinted about it because they were afraid to out right tell you, but you never got it." Tenten said as the girls stared at Sakura in shock.

"They did?" all the girls nodded, "OH MAN!! I just soooo ruined my friendship with them, they probably hate me now."

"Awww, we could never hate you, _**sis**_." The girls turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Thanks, _**little brother**_." Sakura replied smirking, Naruto glared and opened his mouth to argue but a quiet voice silenced him.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" It was Hinata.

"Having a guys meeting since you all were having a girls meeting." Sasuke replied.

"Aren't you missing one?" Ino asked.

"Kiba's already here." Neji replied, the girls looked nervously at Sakura, but she was smiling.

"Could you guys do me a favor?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ok look I asked my old gang to come to the wedding and made them promise they wouldn't do anything and I was wondering if ya'll wouldn't do anything if they do come??" She asked quickly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" Naruto yelled, Sakura glared at him.

"They won't do anything to anyone, and it would mean a lot to me and my mom if they came so could you just talk to your 'leader'" she snapped.

"We'll talk to him, but don't get your hopes up." Shikamaru said as the guys walked off to the table Kiba was at.

"You think he'll be ok with it?" Hinata asked as they watched the guys.

"Whether he's ok with it or not, he'll find I can be _**very**_ persuasive." Sakura said in a low tone, the girls glanced at each other nervously.

"He said the only way he's not going to do anything is if you be his date to the wedding." Naruto said nervously as he stood before the girls. The rage in Sakura's green eyes didn't help his nerves at all.

"You tell him- never mind I'll do it myself." Sakura growled, standing up, brushing past Naruto.

"Right, you listen and you listen good Inuzuka," hurt flashed in his eyes at the use of his last name, but she ignored it, "My old gang is coming to the wedding, they've said they won't do anything, now I know the guys won't do anything without you telling them first, so you're not going to do _**anything**_ at my mothers' wedding, _**got it**_." She snapped leaning closer to him.

"And who's going to stop me if I do, hmmm." He replied.

"I will, because I know a fair few things about you, Ki-ba, a few things that you're _**dear**_ friends, and family don't know. So, as I was asking, are you going to do anything at my mothers' wedding or not?" she hissed right in his face, her eyes dark with anger.

"Fine, but if they do or say _**anything**_ it'll be on." He replied, his brown eyes narrowed.

"Fine by me." she replied, with that she turned on her heel and headed back to her own table.

"You, my fine pink haired friend, are _**extremely**_ scaring sometimes." Ino said with a wide grin, when Sakura had come back and announced that the guys wouldn't be doing anything at the wedding.

"Oh, well, I try." Sakura said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a wink. The girls laughed, until Naruto reappeared.

"Hey, Sakura, Kiba wants to know what you answer was, about being his date." He shuffled around nervously.

"No" She replied, he nodded and walked back to the guys. Kiba glared at her, she glared back, after a moment their glares softened and they looked sadly at each other, before turning away.

"So, you ready for the rehearsal tomorrow?" Saki asked a few hours, and a hundred dances, later.

"Yes, and no." Sakura replied, the girls looked at her, confused.

"I still can't believe my mom's getting remarried." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry Jiraiya's a good guy, a little weird and perverted, but he's ok" Tenten said watching the pink haired girl.

"He must be a good guy." Sakura whispered as the girls turned to watch Naruto and Sasuke argue about which songs to play on the jukebox.

"Why's that?" Ino asked.

"Cause he raised someone like Naruto, you're lucky Hinata." She replied, Hinata blushed and nodded.

"SASUKE! PLEASE!" Naruto whined, the girls laughed.

"No, now shut up idiot."

"But I like that song." the blonde boy muttered pouting at the dark teen, who sighed and pushed a button on the jukebox.

"YES! Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Tch, whatever." Again the girls laughed. They stared at Raymans' until it closed then the girls all went to Sakura's house to sleep over so they could get ready together for the rehearsal.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ino and the others woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes and eggs. They headed into the kitchen only to find Sakura at the stove singing and dancing to herself.

"Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi umi wo sora wo koete." She sang to herself as she pulled a jug of orange juice and a jug of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Nice singing, Sakura." Saki said smirking as the girls sat at the table.

"Thank you I'll be here till graduation." Sakura said bowing, the girls laughed and Sakura joined them at the table.

"oh I better go wake mom up, the rehearsals in half an hour." Sakura said after her and the girls were done getting ready.

"no need I'm already up, but thanks for waking me early." She turned at her mothers' voice and grinned.

"Well ya looked so darn cute I just couldn't find it in myself to wake you." Sakura said smiling innocently.

"Suuuure." Tsunade drawled out heading back to her room to finish getting ready.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"No no NO! Sakura you must grasp Naruto's arm like so, and you are to step lightly, I don't think you're mother wants an elephant for a maid of honor!" The wedding planner cried cheerfully, as she turned and headed over to talk to the florist. Sakura snarled and tried to jump on her from behind but was caught by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let me at her, I'll show her who's an elephant." She growled as she tried to fight them off.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, calm down." Naruto said, holding her one of her arms.

"She won't be calling me an elephant when I beat her down." Sakura said with a snarl, for the last hour and a half the woman would not leave Sakura alone, pointing out every little thing she did wrong, but did she say anything when Shikamaru slouched down the aisle and caused Ino to trip: NO!!

"Forget it Sakura, she's not worth it." Sasuke said holding her other arm, while the others tried not to laugh, they didn't want Sakura after them.

"Ok, are you little darlings ready to try again with no mistakes this time, hmm, hmm?" she hummed as she came 'skipping' back over. Sakura growled lightly and glared at the woman, but it seemed to have no effect. The music started and they headed down the aisle, first Jiraiya, by himself, then Naruto and Sakura, then Hinata and Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Saki and Sasuke, and finally Tsunade, by herself.

"Wait, wait wait, who is giving you away my dear?" The planner, (whose name is now Marie).

"Ummmmm, no … one?" It was more a question than statement.

"You have no living relatives?" Marie asked.

"Only Sakura, but she's my maid of honor." Tsunade replied.

"Well, when the priest asked who is to give you away, she can just answer, can you do that my dear." She asked Sakura, acting as if Sakura were only two.

"Yes." Sakura hissed, still glaring at her.

"LOVELY!" She cried. Then they started on the ceremony itself.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I may murder her." Sakura snapped as she and the girls helped finish the decorations.

"Oh come on, Forehead, she's not that bad." Ino said grinning, Sakura turned her glare onto the blonde.

"You only like her because she didn't call you an elephant or say anything about you tripping." Sakura snarled before she stormed over to the refreshment table.

'I'm starting to re-think this whole letting my mom marry Jiraiya thing.' she thought to herself, she turned to watch her mom and Jiraiya talk, Tsunade was laughing, Sakura smiled softly.

"She looks happy." Sakura turned at the voice, it was Kiba, immediately her guard went up.

"She is, and I'm happy for her." She replied coldly, he flinched.

"Not going to help if I say sorry will it?" He asked quietly a few seconds later.

"No it won't." She answered.

"Sakura I-"

"Why did you do it Kiba? Had I done something wrong, I mean was I a bad kisser or something. Or was I not good enough."

"That's not-"

"There must have been some reason why you would go behind my back an-"

"Don't act so high and mighty when you were doing it as well!" He yelled, everyone turned to look at them.

"Excuse me!" She stared at him in disbelief.

"You heard me, you cheated on me first!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

"I did no such thing!" She cried, tears of anger and sadness welling up in her eyes.

"You did! I saw the letters from Gaara!"

"What? What letters?"

"Whatever, keep on pretending." with that he turned and walked away, Sakura stood there in shock and confusion. Then it hit her, about a month or so ago she had been cleaning out her closet and had found an old box of things from Gaara, pictures of them together, stuffed animals from him, letters from him, and so on. She had kept the box as a memory thing, which was kind of stupid but still. She had started to re-read some of the letters and had left one or two on her dresser, she had gotten distracted from them, she guessed Kiba had come by one day to pick her up for a date and saw them and got the wrong idea.

"It was all my fault, I brought this on myself." she whispered as she sat on the floor and cried.

"You weren't really cheating on him were you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she and the others came over.

"No I had found an old box of notes and things from when me and Gaara went out and was going through them, Kiba must have saw them and got the wrong idea, oh I should have never kept that box." She cried as someone hugged her.

"Oh please, I still have a box of stuff from my first boyfriend." Saki said.

"You do?" Sasuke asked glancing at her.

"Yes, I do, and don't get all defensive, I'm with you and nothing will change that got it, mister." She snapped glaring at the Uchiha, he nodded.

"Come on, we still have my party to attend." Tsunade said pulling her daughter up.

"Who is all going to be there?" Ino asked as the women headed out.

"Well all of you're moms, Kureinai, and Shizune, and a few co-workers of mine." Tsunade answered as the got in her car.

"Wait our moms, Kureinai-sensei, and Shizune-san, the nurse, are going to be there?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, and Temari-chan." Tsunade said.

"Cool, can't wait to meet her." Saki said, Sakura smiled lightly.

"It'll be a blast!" Ino cried as they drove to Raymans', the radio blaring.

"Yeah!" Hinata said smiling.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sand: there chapter four, hope you liked!

Sakura: Read and review.

Kiba: please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Sand: final chapter of Dropped. Hope you enjoyed!

Kiba: Sand does not, I repeat, DOES NOT own anything but the plot, we hope, so don't sue she can't give you anything. (Kishimoto-san owns Naruto and co. and Cascada owns 'Everytime We Touch).

Sand: except maybe a headache and some pocket lint.

Sakura: on with the chapter.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura awoke the next morning confused, she wasn't in her own bed, nor anywhere in her house. She was about to panic until she rolled over and saw her mom across the room. Still wondering where she was she sat up slowly, only to realize she was lying on the floor, and not just any floor, the dance floor of Raymans'.

"About time you woke up, Sakura." She turned and saw Tenten, Temari, and Saki playing pool. Hinata, Ino, Her mom, the girls' moms, Kureinai-sensei, and Shizune-san were all still asleep.

"How long have ya'll been up?" She asked as she stood up, stretched and walked over to watch them play.

"about an hour or so." Tenten answered. Just then Rayman came out carrying a tray full of breakfast food for them, behind him was two more people carrying more breakfast food for everyone else.

"Thanks for letting us use your place for the party and for staying the night here." Sakura as she and the other three girls sat down at a booth.

"Anything for Naruto and his friends, he's my best customer." Rayman replied. The girls grinned and started to eat, a little while later the others woke up and ate as well.

"So now what?" Ino asked.

"Maybe we should start getting ready for the wedding." Hinata suggested, the others nodded and pulled out their dresses, make-up, shoes, perfume, etc., etc. (A/N: god I'm writing horrible right now, sorry). Sakura headed over to the jukebox and put on some music for while they were getting ready.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. **_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams). **_

_**Forgive me my weakness, **_

_**But I don't know why, **_

_**Without you it's hard to survive. **_

Sakura and the girls started to dance along to the song, the older women laughed and cheered them on.

"Is that all you got, Forehead?" Ino asked tauntingly, Sakura's eyes flashed as she smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Pig?" She replied.

"Sure is, show me what you got, Billboard Brow."

"Gladly, Porker." then both girls started dancing with everything they had, the others rolled their eyes and laughed at their antics.

"Those two are about as bad as Sasuke and Naruto." Tenten said, the others agreed.

"Ok come on now, let's get ready!" Saki said, grabbing her dress. Though Tenten, Saki, Ino, and Hinata were the bridesmaids they all wore different color dresses, they were the same style though. Saki wore a light red one, Tenten wore a green one, Ino a dark purple one, Hinata a light purple one, and Sakura wore a cream colored one.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Is it almost time yet?" Ino whined as she paced in the littlee room all the girls, in the wedding party, were in.

"Ino, you're making me even more nervous than I was before." Tsunade said, watching the younger girl walk back and forth.

"Mom, it'll be ok."

"No, it won't I'll go out there and he'll see me, and realize im really, really, ugly and he won't want to marry me anymore, and … and .. And." She was working herself into hysterics.

"Mom, look at me," Sakura said sitting down next to her mother, Tsunade turned to her Daughter, "Jiraiya is absolutely in love with you. And when he sees how stunning you are in this dress he'll love you even more."

"Ar-are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"Totally, I mean when I stopped by to check on the guys, I saw him trying to put his shirt on backwards, that's how nervous he was." Ino said, the other girls nodded.

"Naruto told me he's been singing in the shower, ever since you two started dating, that's only something he does when he's really, really, happy." Hinata said, smiling her gentle smile.

"Thanks girls." Tsunade whispered, pulling herself together.

"Anytime." They replied.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura lay on her back on her bed and sighed. The guest bedroom had been changed into Naruto's bedroom, Jiraiya and her mom shared a bedroom, and she, thankfully, got to keep hers.

'I guess not everything was as perfect as I thought it was, Daddy, I don't know what to do anymore. I miss Kiba so much, I think I could have loved him. But I don't know what to do now that I've been Dropped.'

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Preview for Hold Me:

- "Naruto we're gonna be late!!!"

- "Sakura, would you like to enter you're photos into our Contest?"

- "Sakura-chan, you really should talk to him"

- "Sakura, please can we talk." "NO!"

- "Mom, I'm going to enter the contest."

- "Leave me alone, Inuzuka, Naruto, tell mom and Jiraiya not to wait up for me, let's go girls."

- "SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" "EEEEIIIIYYYAAAHHH!!" CRASH

- "Doctor, she's fading."

- "Clear!" "Nothing." "Clear" "we've got a response."

- "Sakura, I …. I love you."

- "Don't leave me." "Never."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sand: ok this last chapter was kinda short but, hey, it's here, the sequel to this story is called Hold Me and as you can see I've put up a few quotes from some of the chapters, I don't really know how long it'll be, it may or may not be longer than this one, but I hope you enjoy it.

Sakura: Please read and review.

Kiba: Come join us at the sequel.


End file.
